1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pulley and, more particularly to a pulley adapted for gripping a rope.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,281, a ratchet pulley includes a first half 11, a a ratchet mechanism 21, a first ratchet half 16 and a second ratchet half 18, with the first and second ratchet halves 16, 18 respectively having a plurality of ridges 17 formed on a side thereof toward one another, with the ratchet mechanism 21 having a projection 24 formed thereon, with a guiding surface 26 defined within the housing 12. The ridges 17 are provided to engage with the projection 24. While a rope 15 is winded on the first and second ratchet halves 16, 18, the guiding surface 26 provided for pushing the rope 15 toward the first and second ratchet halves 16, 18 as to prevent the friction between the first and second ratchet halves 16, 18 from losing. Therefore, the pulley is adapted to limit the rope 15 to be driven in one direction as to lock the rope 15.
However, to wind the rope 15 between the first and second ratchet halves 16, 18 does not facilitate for a user because of the guiding surface 26. And the structure of the first and second ratchet halves 16, 18 are complicated for manufacture as to increase the cost.